Resident Evil - Operation: Stormrider
Resident Evil - Operation: Stormrider is a fanon installment from the Resident Evil Survival Horror series; it is a game for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, as well as for PC. The game is developed in November 2012 by Lee atsugai. The game is set 2 years after the event of Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil: Rise of Uroboros and also 3-4 months prior to the game's setting. Characters Main Characters: *Jeff Parker *Amy Ladner *William Munson *Sarah Wilkins *Chris Redfield *Piers Nivans Antagonist: *Alex Wesker *Katie Murrel *Robert Blackwell Enemies/B.O.W: *Zombies *Crimson Heads *Lickers *Hunter III-type *Stealth Hunter *Reaper *Chainsaw-hand zombies *Coffinghouls Campaigns In this game, the campaign will be splitted into 3 campaign. There are Jeff and Amy campaign, William and Sarah campaign and Chris and Piers campaign. No secret campaign in this game Main Article: Resident Evil - Operation Stormrider/Walkthrough and Guides Plot The game starts at June 2011, 4 months before the game's main setting. A pair of Anti Bioterrorism Forces (A.B.F.) Operatives, Jeff Parker and Amy Ladner is seen wandering around the desolated area of Oldston, that have been destroyed by the local government 2 years before. A strange activity, possibly a bioterrorism threat, is suspected to be in action in the hills not far from the desolated city. They encountered the lasts of the infected civilians in the forest and battling a horde of infected animals. They arrive at the destination, only to find an abandoned camp with Umbrella Logos strapped on it. They investigate the camp, to check any leadings about the bioterrorism threat. However, there are still some B.O.W's wandering along the camp. Jeff and Amy suspect that there is a secret Umbrella facility nearby. They manage to go to the underground lab through a secret passage. There, they encounter hordes of infected Umbrella employees and Umbrella soldiers. They arrive at a missile silo, only to be knocked out unconscious by an unknown woman and both Jeff and Amy are taken to an unknown facility for the next 4 months July 2011, a minor bioterrorism attack is detected somewhere in a United States countryside, a very small town named Oakland. Another A.B.F operatives, William Munson and Sarah Wilkins are sent to the town, reinforced by an elite squad of U.S Marines. There, the squad is killed by Alex Wesker, revived after his 'death' in the hand of Chris Redfield. William and Sarah attacks Alex, but overpowered by Alex's superhuman strenght. Knocked down by another Umbrella mercenaries, Robert Blackwell, Alex wants to take the two to the another Umbrella facility, but the armies prevent Alex and Robert to take William and Sarah, forcing Alex and Robert to escape from the city. October 2011, a series of bioterrorism attacks hits a large city in US named Bayside, a floating island fortress The Black Tortoise in the middle of pacific oceans, and the B.S.A.A Headquarters in United Kingdom. Chris' Campaign B.S.A.A Headquarters, UK 1 month have passed since the incident at Oakland. Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans is called by the official BSAA commands in the UK. Chris, still unaware from Alex's revival, doesn't know that both Chris and Piers, along with the agents in the HQ, is falling into Alex's trap. When the meeting is about to start, Alex orders his men to release the Stealth Hunter and Hunter Type-III towards the BSAA HQ. Shocked and completely unaware of the attacks, many lost their lives in the building. As the Hunters is strapped with a dose of T-Virus liquid, anyone who have a physical contact with the Hunters will become infected with the virus and turns into zombies. Chris and Piers, still in the meeting room, makes a basic defense with Piers and another 2 BSAA agents against the zombies and the Hunters. Lack of firepowers, the zombies and the Hunters break through the defense and kill the BSAA leaders. Chris and Piers, with a surviving BSAA agent, make their way through the hordes of the zombies. However, Alex orders his men to blow up the exit, trapping Chris and his team inside the building. They go to the basement, fighting off the zombies and Hunters. They strapped a C4 in the generator room, to ending the threat once and for all. However, things didn't go according to plans. Chris and his team are trapped in a secret labolatory after being chased by Crimson Heads. Piers, opening the data files on the computer, finds out about Alex's revival, and his new 'partners'. Chris and his team decided to escape through the main hall, battling Hunters and zombies on their way. The BSAA agent accidently press the button to activate the explosive. They started to run to the escape door, with the sacrifice of the other BSAA agent. Chris and Piers escape the HQ just before it is destroyed in the explosion. Chris decided that they will go to the Black Tortoise to find Alex and his 'partners'. William's Campaign Bayside, USA William and Sarah, in a mission to search Jeff and Amy, travels to Bayside, when another Umbrella secret lab is detected underneath the city. Knowing the A.B.F. operatives is entering the city, the Umbrella, under the orders from Robert, release the T-Virus to the city, making a massive chaos around the city. The command then inform William and Sarah, that are about 3.000.000 peoples is infected out of 4.000.000 peoples in the city, which means there are still another 1.000.000 survivors in the city, but the numbers keeps falling dramaticly because of the speed of the infection. William and Sarah rush to the destination point, after battling the zombies, Lickers, Coffinghouls, Hunters and Crimson Heads. They encounter an A-Virus like creature in the town square, right outside the entrance of the facility. Unlike what Alex's said, the infected A-Virus monster is still mortal, and is destroyed by William and Sarah. They rush to the entrance, race against time before the government destroy Bayside once and for all. Battling the Umbrella's soldier, they encounter more zombies that have break through the entrance to the facility. They encounter Stealth Hunters and Hunter Type-III. They reach the main directory file, and discover about Jeff and Amy whereabouts. The facility began to collapse, as the armies jets begins to bomb the city to hell. William and Sarah, showing everything they got, to get to the hangar and escape before the facility collapse. Passing the secret hallway, they reach a civilians plane, ready to take off (Official Airlines). They fly away while the armies bombs Bayside in a fireworks. The plane heads toward Tokyo, Japan, passing the Black Tortoise. Jeff's Campaign The Black Tortoise Jeff wakes up in a white room, as usual for the last 4 months. Bored and hungry, he started to hums a song, but is interupted by the sound of the bell. 3 fully armed Umbrella Soldiers give Jeff a tray of food, while warning him to not doing stupid again. Then, after the Umbrella Soldiers turn around, Jeff starts to counter attacks the soldier, overpowering the soldiers. Then he takes their weapons, and started to fight his way through the facility. Amy wakes up, finding herself nearly naked. The Umbrella soldiers enter her room, and force her to stand and put her hands in the air. As the Umbrella Soldiers rip off her only clothes (A white bra and underwear), she can't do nothing but to stand still. When her clothes is being thrown off to the trash bin, the soldiers then take naked Amy (The camera will ony shown either her legs or over shoulder view) to the shower room. Near the entrance, Jeff ambush the soldiers and kill them. At first, Amy is a little embrassed when Jeff looking at her, but suddenly she hugs Jeff, telling him that she misses him so much. Then, they find clothing and dress up. They fight their way through the facility, when she see a dance hall filled with rich peoples. Then, Jeff and Amy started to search the locker room, and they found a tuxedo and a wedding dress. Then, they enter the dance hall, hiding from the Umbrella's Guards on the balcony. Then, they exit the building and find out that they're in the Black Tortoise. Suddenly, an anti-aircraft gun fires at William's plane, resulting it to crash to the fortress. Jeff and Amy race against the Umbrella to go to the crash site. They arrive at the crash site, only to find out that the passengers have turned into zombies, and started eating the nearby civilians, turning them into zombies. The Umbrella soldiers finds William and Sarah and start to fire at them. Before the soldiers can kill them, Jeff and Amy are able to defeat the soldiers and meet with William and Sarah. Then, from a nearby abandoned car, they hear a news about fall of the BSAA Main HQ in UK. Jeff and Amy changes into their default outfit, and along with William and Sarah, they starts to rush to the downtown, which is in chaos because of the zombies. They fight their way through the streets, fighting off the zombies, chainsaw hand zombies, and a horde of Reaper (Same type from Resident Evil 5). As they are cornered by the B.O.W's and the zombies, the BSAA reinforcment finally arrive at the Black Toroise. Jeff, Amy, William and Sarah meets Chris and Piers as they fight their way to the airstrip. Chris and Piers sees Alex near the control tower, and decided to chase him, while Jeff, Amy, William and Sarah conforts Robert and Katie near a bomber plane. Showing her skill as a mercenaries, Katie fires a single bullet to Amy, but Jeff knocked her out from the way, and he took a shot at his chest. Seeing that Jeff proctect Amy, Robert fires a dual shot of his handgun before William and Sarah fires back to Katie and Robert. Jeff took the bullets to save Amy from death, by risking his own life. Pinned down by William and Sarah, Robert and Katie decides to retreat to the plane and take off, leaving Alex in the fortress. Due to Alex's superhuman strenght, Chris and Piers are heavily wounded and laying on the ground. When Alex ready to impale Chris, Amy shoot a bullet of Jeff's shotgun to Alex. Screams in pain, Alex retreat from the fortress by using a jet ski to escape. Chris and Piers, finally came to Jeff and give him medical attention. Jeff is still alive, while the team is still in the pursue on Alex, Robert and Katie who ran away. The game ends with the camera pans out from the fortress, showing smokes, fires and runs across the city, while 5 BSAA helicopters comes to the fortress for extraction. Gameplay The gameplay in Resident Evil - Operation: Stormrider features a similiar gameplay from the previous game, the same over shoulder view. Unlike the previous games, there will be no Mercenaries in the game, but a new mode called "Special Ops", which is inspired from Call of Duty series. The player will start with a very limited ammo, when the player must search and explore the area for additional ammo. By keeping a same style of weapon customation from Resident Evil: Rise of Uroboros, the player must search for weapon customation part all over the chapters. There will be a special inventory for those weapons part. Those weapon parts will also give player the ability to create their own weapons with custom magazines, ammos, grip, silencer, gas system, rate of fire, and many more. The inventory from the forth installment also makes a return in the game. The player will also have to find a larger briefcase all over the game. Also, the herbs system from five will also makes a return (Green, Red and Yellow herb). There is also a new feature, the antiviral spray (Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City) and the new resuscitate spray, which can be found all over the chapters (The resuscitate spray is the rarest item in the game, so the player must make a good use of them). Online gameplay is also included. The Campaign and the Special Ops can be played by 2 players. Online match is also available, the modes Team Deathmatch, Survival, Realistic Modes and Extreme Boss Battles can be played up to 6 players at one time. Like in the previous games, QTE and puzzles is also the main part of the game. Some QTE is design for the players advantages in dealing with some powerful enemies and bosses. Special Ops Special Ops is a new feature in Resident Evil - Operation: Stormrider. In this mode, the player can choose 4 different difficulties. There are Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Echo. The objectives is various, from stealth, all on attack, delivering packages, defending survivors, stealing secret documents and controlling UAV and UGV against the undead or Umbrella Soldiers. Special Edition Unlockable Contents Main article: Resident Evil - Operation: Stormrider/Unlockable Contents